Children of the Holy War
by Nagisa-Imouto
Summary: And what if a Supporter of the Black Order who sees the Holy War from far ended being an Exorcist? Welp, that was expected. (Slow Komui x OC)
1. chapter 1

The time the sun finally rised, a little boy was already running behind a jewelry shop. Rocks in his hands, he eagerly threw them to one of the windows. Not too strong enough to break them, though.

One rock was thrown. No reaction. A second rock was thrown, still no reactions. The time he threw a third one, the window suddently opened, showing the very sleepy face of a young girl. Well, of course she received the rock right on her forehead.

" Oh my Heaven what the... ! "

Now fully awake by the hit, she rubbed her face with her hands, groaning. She then looked outside of the window.

" Nathan ! "

The blond-haired little boy started so smile sheepishly, feeling guilty as charge.

" Sorry, Gab, but you weren't already up like you promised " , apologized Nathan, stroking his hair. " I thought something probably happened to you. "

" No, no, I was already up " , she corrected him with a little smile. She looked tired. " I was just finishing a little something. "

Interested, Nathan started jumping around. He was short and already excited.

" Oh ! Please tell me what it is... "

" No. " She immediatly rejected.

" Aw. " He pouted in silence.

" But~ " , Gab added with a little smirk and closed the window.

While Nathan kept on looking on the window, the woman changed quickly her clothes, rearranged her hair, stepped out of her bedroom, went downstair and opened the back door of the shop.

" ... But what ? " finally asked the blond haired boy.

A smile as a single answer... Before she gently threw a rock on his hand.

" Hey ! That hurts ! "

" Don't exagerate, I didn't even threw it at full force. Just a little payback. "

After the daily departure of Nathan, the brunette finally got the time to prepare herself before the opening of the shop. Weeping the floor, organizing the products, making her long hair in a ponytail, braiding her brown-degrading-blond unique streak of hair, she was already done.

She then went upstairs, in her parents' room. Her mother was still sleeping on the bed. Gab poked her mother's forehead.

" Hey-oh! "

Only a groan has been heard. She was a heavy sleepy. The daughter then tried to shake her around.

" Wake up, mom ! I won't open this jewelry shop all alone ! "

" ...again... 5 hours... " groaned in silence the sleeping mother. Gab sighed and then whispered in a more serious tone.

" Lucille, _they_ are there. "

She woke up fast and stoop up on the bed. Well, this sentence sure has worked again. Lucille actually began to panic.

" Oh no, oh no, oh no " she muttered. " They can't be here right now to collect the monthly money and nothing has happened so far- "

" And I stop you right there, the client isn't there. " Gab stopped her. " You sound like if we were full of debts, which, technically speaking, will never happen ever. "

Noticing the absurdity of the situation, she started to giggle.

" Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I just had a weird dream of that kind. " She smiled and pat her child. " So I guess I'm late on opening the shop ? "

" Oh, no, don't worry, I did the dirty job before waking you up. " Gab smiled sheepishly. " I also got a visit from Nathan. "

Lucille suddently had a disapproving face. Gab quickly caught on a thought.

" Mom ! It is not like that, I swear. " She furiously blushed of shame. " A little bit more and he would destroy the window for the second time this month ! "

" That was not what I was thinking about, sweetheart... "

" Stop with those nicknames, it's embarrassing. " Gab silently cut her.

" I was about to say that you should be careful. You do know he must not know anything to keep him safe. "

Gab nodded in agreement. Of course he shouldn't know that.

" But he told me something interesting. " Gab suddently remembered about what he told her earlier that day.

" I'm listening. "

" He told me... " She started with a grin, because she found a reason to flee that awkward situation by looking at the clock. " He told me that it's 10 minutes away from the opening and that you aren't ready, mother. "

" Oh crap. "

Lucille always was a hard-working lady, taking care of her only child. She has an unbreakable love for her husband, which was from a arranged marriage but turned very right, and her now-adult daughter. The jewelry shop was an inheritage of her own mother and she had her own way to create her accessories. Naturally, all of that went in Gab too (as of her appearance), with a little talent of drawing the designs to please the clients and being a perfectionnist on this matter. Almost working like twins in perfect harmony.

" 5602... 5612... "

Lucille started counting her money while there was no clients, hours after the opening. Generally, it was the people either in medium class or in high class going to her, knowing her products are on point. As for the gold, it was all thanks of her dear husband Takumi. He works at a faraway mine and brings all the best things for the family, at the cost of him leaving very early and coming back very late.

" So... " Lucille started to break the silence.

" Yes, mother ? " Gab wasn't looking at her. She was too concentrating drawing a design of a necklace for a client.

" Tell me, what did he really said ? " She finally asked her child.

" Back at him, hum. " Gab kept drawing next to her, then suddently muttered. " For Heaven's sake, how do you want me to find an interesting way to assemble several gems without messing up the context of simple ? "

" The client who asked us to change three times the design because it was too 'extra' for their wife ? " The mother wondered.

" The client who asked us to change three times the design because it was too 'extra' for their wife. " The children repeated while groaning. " I will make you sure that if he comes back to me to tell me to change again... "

" Gabriella dear. " She called her out before she even started to swear. " Language. "

" Yes, mother. " Gab apologized.

Awkward silence.

" And stop avoiding my question. What did he said ? "

" Well, he said that recently 2 of his neighbor disappeared. The town is starting to get worried. "

" Oh, I heard that. " Her mother looked around. " I don't think it's enough to report to them, thought. I'm pretty sure they're old enough to come back and we're not the town's babysitters. "

" But... They're children.. " Gab looked at her mother, her left hand on the bracelets she always wore. " I think we should call the Order. "

Lucille sighted. " Look sweetie, I know that you're trying to be cautious about the situation, but... "

She stopped when she noticed that her daughter was obviously worried about it.

" I've just got a horrible feeling about it, mom. "

The mother considered the option and finally sighted. She can't say no to that face.

" I can't believe I'm about to do this... " The old lady finally answered, to end with a muttering " And I bet the Church would want its daily money and accessories. "


	2. Chapter 2

" Just me ? "

The plate in her hand, Lenalee was standing in front of his brother instead of sitting on the sofa behind her.

" It will probably something short, so you won't be there for too long. " Komui sipped in his blue coffee cup. " The assignated supporters in that area will be waiting for at least one person to do some control. Just to be sure there isn't something abnormal. "

Lenalee sighted. " I'll be there then... And no, please, stop being that worried " she added while seeing Komui's exagerated worried face.

" I can't ! I'll miss you even if it's one little week, my sweet little Lenalee ! "

Awkward silence.

" What do you do when when I leave home, brother ? "

" Waiting for you to come back. " he replied with his sad puppy face. Lenalee groaned, almost in pain.

hr

Back in a small town of England, night finally rised to give beautiful stars. The jewelry shop finally closed and Gab was looking outside by the window of her bedroom, waiting for her father to come back home. She hasn't heard her door opening.

" Still waiting for your dad ? "

" Myeah. Maybe. "

" Want some hot chocolate, then ? " her mother proposed with 2 cups in her hands. She was still by the door.

" Thanks for the offer, but... " Gab was about to decline the offer, but Lucille wasn't listening her at all. She, instead of leaving the room to go search the hot chocolate, sat on her bed.

Of course, the hot chocolate was an excuse for a talk between mother and daughter, and of course her own daughter saw this through. Usually, it was the tea excuse because Lucille can't stand tea herself.

However, she wasn't talking at all. She was silently staring at her empty cup.

" ... Do you think it was a good idea, calling them, I mean ? " Gab hesitated.

" So, you do regret it now... " Her mother concluded with a little smile. She moved forward to gently pinch her daughter's cheeks. She protested quietly, then pouted in a simple response.

" It's not that I regret it, mother " she explained. " We do have to report any abnormality to avoid useless... Deaths. I just get a bad feeling about it. " She then looked down, at her wrists, with those 4 black and white bracelets embracing them. " Well, you know how I am with bad feelings. "

" Sure, your intuition is generally on point. "

A moment of silence. Then a rock was thrown, once again, at the window. Gab stood up to check up. Nathan. He seemed troubled by something.

Gab made a sign to him to wait a few minutes and waited for him to nod in agreement before going back to her mother.

" That blond boy? "

" His name is Nathan, okay? " Gab pouted.

" I don't appreciate how he keeps coming back at you, throwing rocks so early in the morning " Lucille said with a slight taste of bitterness going through her sentence.

" Not only your overprotective side is showing, but I'm pretty sure Nathan appreciate more the company of the worker in the orphanage who adopted him with than someone hiding with horrible secrets. And he's like, twelve. He's just a child and one of the few friends I have " the young daughter remarked. " Anyway, he looked like he needed something, so I'll go see him right now. Want me to go fill your cup, by the way? "

" Of course, sweetheart. " she gladly accepted, giving her cup.

After putting the cups on the table in the kitchen and dashed downstairs, she opened the back door for Nathan. The moment he saw her, he broke down in tears.

" Gaaaab! " the child sobbed. He was almost uncomprehensible. The adult tried to calm him down.

" Before you ever try to speak, keep calm, inhale and exhale " she ordered in a calm tone.

A few minutes later, the little boy calmed down, still sniffing. With Gab's cup, he took some of the now prepared hot chocolate before sitting down on a chair of the living room.

" Now, will you tell me what's happening, Nath? "

" Uhm, not really " he silently responded while drinking his hot chocolate. " I thought that while I was running there, I would be able to explain what happened but... This is not normal! "

The last bit grabbed Gab's attention.

" How so ? "

" Well you know, the new worker who started last month... Miss Ophelia, if I remember... You know, that very silent one " he tried to explain but kept on stuttering in his words. " Apparently, she mysteriously left the building without telling anyone! I mean, despite being silent, she always tells whenever she has to leave when her shift ends, but yesterday she left early to not come back this morning... "

" I... Can't understand you. " Gab's mother bluntly told him.

" He is saying that she probably disappeared or worse, mom. "

" Ah. Yes indeed. "

" I just want her to come back " the little boy continued. He looked down, defeated.

Both women looked at eachother for a few seconds before leading their gazes to the blond guy.

" Do you want me to look for her? " suggested the younger woman.

" Excuse me, young lady!? " Lucille asked in a very disapprouving tone.

" W-what ? " the daughter sputtered. " I thought that was what you were thinking! "

" No, I was thinking about telling the police! "

With a sigh filled with exasperation, she stood up, going to the little boy to shed his tears.

" I'm taking you to the orphanage before they get double-worried on you. You're still a child and it's dark. "

" Thank you, ma'am… "

And after these words, both Lucille and Nathan left the house, leaving Gab alone there. She was still digesting all the information in her head, then suddenly the door opened to a tall man covered in dust. Gab recognized the loud sound of his steps before even turning her eyes that were stargazing.

" Oh, hi dad. "

" I'm back, pumpkin! " Slowly but surely, Takumi embraced his daughter, in which she tried to get out of it as fast as possible.

" Oh my God, you're dusty! Stop! "

He chuckled loudly at her protestation. " Of course, I'm dusty; that's what happen on a full day at my work… yes, I'll take a bath after " he immediately added after Gab's glare. " By the way, have your seen your mother? "

She softened a little, a smile on her face. " I feel bad for you. You just missed her. She'll come back in a few minutes. "

" Oh, great. Again. " He sighed before starting to remove his working set and his protection gear. A silence slowly started to go in, until the daughter sighed.

" Is something wrong, pumpkin? "

" I thought we all talked about giving me strange nicknames, but I guess I have some bad news for you instead. "

hr

A full night passed. Morning came slower than expected for the unique daughter who slept badly. Her dream was dead bad She looked at the orange sky that was turning blue even slower. Nathan didn't come back for the matinal yet brutal wake up. Decided to get away of her room to get her morning job ready, she stood up from her bed and already went to the kitchen. She looked at the table, feeling like something is missing.

" There's… bread, missing. "

Knowing how early this was, she knew her mother was still sleeping, and her father already left. It was past 9 AM. She knew one of her favorite bakeries already opened. And thus, she was the one stuck with the food duties. She took her bag and went out of the house.

Some of the early birds were already walking to their works, or, much to Gab's misfortune, were already waiting their turns at the bakery. It would take a lot of time, but she wanted to get her own part, or else, two messy persons would eat nothing for lunchtime. Of course, we're exaggerating here; she does have some things to eat but seeing the bread missing is worrying her. So, she walked slightly faster than usual, just to suddenly bump into someone.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I should have looked up better. " Gab quickly apologized.

" Oh, don't worry, I was a little bit in a worry… "

This… was not a voice she recognized. Of course, Gab does not know everyone in her town, but she swore to God she never heard this voice. She then looked up a second. It was a young, green-haired girl.

" I have never seen you before here. "


End file.
